drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Alemania
Alemania (alemán: Deutschland (Deutsch o Teutsch: Alemán o Teutón, Land: Tierra o País / oficialmente República Federal de Alemania, RFA; en alemán, , ) es un país de Europa central que forma parte de la Unión Europea (UE). Limita al norte con el mar del Norte, Dinamarca y el mar Báltico; al este con Polonia y la República Checa; al sur con Austria y Suiza, y al oeste con Francia, Luxemburgo, Bélgica y los Países Bajos. El territorio de Alemania abarca 357.021 km ² y está influenciado por un clima templado. Con más de 82 millones de habitantes, representa la mayor población entre los estados miembros de la Unión Europea y es el hogar del tercer mayor grupo de emigrantes internacionales. Las palabras alemán y Alemania provienen del latín y eran utilizadas en la antigüedad por los romanos para denominar a los ''alamanes'' —no es lo mismo que alemanes—, el pueblo germánico más cercano al territorio del Imperio Romano. De ahí fue usada para nombrar al país entero. Además de alemán, está también extendido el uso del gentilicio germano, derivado del nombre con que los romanos se referían a las tribus no romanas de la zona central de Europa, a las que llamaban Germania. Desde el siglo X, los territorios alemanes formaron una parte central del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico que duró hasta 1806. Durante el siglo XVI, las regiones del norte del país se convirtieron en el centro de la Reforma Protestante. Como un moderno estado-nación, el país fue unificado en medio de la Guerra franco-prusiana en 1871. Tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial, fue dividida en dos estados separados a lo largo de las líneas de ocupación aliadas en 1949 pero los dos estados se reunificaron de nuevo en 1990. Fue miembro fundador de la Comunidad Europea (1957), que se convirtió en la Unión Europea en 1993. Es parte de la zona Schengen y adoptó la moneda común europea, el euro, en 1999. Es una república parlamentaria federal de dieciséis estados (Bundesländer). La capital y ciudad más grande es Berlín. Es un miembro de las Naciones Unidas, la OTAN, el G8, las naciones G4, y firmó el Protocolo de Kioto. Es la tercera mayor economía mundial en cuanto al PIB nominal, la primera de Europa, y el mayor exportador de mercancías del mundo en 2007. En términos absolutos, asigna el segundo mayor presupuesto anual de la ayuda al desarrollo en el mundo, Germany world's second biggest aid donor after US TopNews, India, Retrieved 2008, 04-10. mientras que sus gastos militares ocuparon el sexto lugar. El país ha desarrollado un alto nivel de vida y establecido un sistema completo de seguridad social. Tiene una posición clave en los asuntos europeos y mantiene una estrecha relación con varias asociaciones a nivel mundial.The leader of Europe? Answers an ocean apart International Herald Tribune. April 4, 2008. Retrieved 2008, 04-04. Es reconocida como líder en los sectores científico y tecnológico.Confidently into the Future with Reliable Technology www.innovations-report.de. May 7, 2008. Retrieved 2008, 04-04. Historia Antes del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico Se cree que la etnogénesis de las tribus germánicas se produjo durante la Edad de Bronce nórdica, o, a más tardar, durante la Edad de Hierro pre-romana. Desde el sur de Escandinavia y el norte de Alemania, las tribus iniciaron su expansión al sur, este y oeste en el siglo I a. C., entrando en contacto con las tribus celtas de la Galia, así como Irán, el Báltico, y las tribus eslavas del Este de Europa. Poco se conoce sobre la historia temprana de los pueblos germánicos, excepto lo que se sabe a través de sus interacciones con el Imperio Romano y los registros de hallazgos arqueológicos.Jill N. Claster: Medieval Experience: 300–1400. NYU Press 1982, p. 35. ISBN 0-8147-1381-5. Durante el reino de César Augusto, los germanos se familiarizaron con las tácticas de guerra romanas, manteniendo al mismo tiempo su identidad tribal. En 9 a. C., tres legiones romanas dirigidas por Varo fueron derrotadas por los Queruscos y su líder Arminio en la Batalla del bosque de Teutoburgo. Por lo tanto, la Alemania moderna, por lo que respecta al Rin y el Danubio, se mantuvo fuera del Imperio Romano. En la época de Tácito, tribus germánicas se establecieron a lo largo del Rin y el Danubio, ocupando la mayor parte de la zona moderna de Alemania. El siglo III vio el surgimiento de un gran número de tribus germánicas del Oeste: Alamanes, Francos, Chatti, Sajones, Frisones, y Turingios. En ese momento estos pueblos iniciaron el periodo de las grandes migraciones que se extendio por varios siglos.The Cambridge Ancient History, vol. 12, p. 442. ISBN 0-521-30199-8. Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico (962-1806) El imperio medieval se derivaba de una división del Imperio Carolingio en 843, que fue fundada por Carlomagno en 800, y existió en diferentes formas, hasta 1806, su territorio se extendía desde el río Eider en el norte hasta la costa mediterránea en el sur. Bajo el reinado de la Dinastía Sajona (919-1024), los ducados de Lorena, Sajonia, Franconia, Suabia, Turingia y Baviera se consolidaron, y el Rey alemán fue coronado emperador del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico de estas regiones en 962. Bajo el reinado de la Dinastía Salia (1024-1125), el Sacro Imperio Romano absorbió el norte de Italia y Borgoña, aunque los emperadores perdieron el poder a través de la Querella de las Investiduras. Bajo los emperadores Hohenstaufen (1138-1254), los príncipes alemanes aumentaron su influencia hacia el sur y el este en los territorios habitados por los eslavos. En el Norte alemán crecieron ciudades prósperas como las de la Liga Hanseática. El edicto de la Bula de Oro en 1356 fue la constitución básica del imperio que duró hasta su disolución. Se codificó la elección del emperador por siete príncipes electores. A partir del siglo XV, los emperadores fueron elegidos casi exclusivamente entre los provenientes de la Casa de Habsburgo. Martín Lutero escribió Las 95 tesis, donde cuestionando la Iglesia Católica Romana en 1517, provocando con ello la Reforma Protestante. La iglesia Luterana fue reconocida como la nueva religión sancionada en muchos estados alemanes después de 1530. El conflicto religioso resultante condujo a la Guerra de los Treinta Años (1618-1648), que devastó el territorio alemán.The Thirty-Years-War, Gerhard Rempel, Western New England College. La población de los estados alemanes se redujo en un 30%.The Thirty Years War (1618-48), Alan McFarlane, The Savage Wars of Peace: England, Japan and the Malthusian Trap (2003) La Paz de Westfalia (1648) terminó la guerra religiosa entre los estados alemanes, pero el imperio de facto fue dividido en numerosos principados independientes. Desde 1740 en adelante, el dualismo entre la monarquía Habsburgo de Austria y el Reino de Prusia dominó la historia alemana. En 1806, el Imperio fue invadido y disuelto como consecuencia de las Guerras napoleónicas.Fulbrook, Mary: A Concise History of Germany, Cambridge University Press 1991, p. 97. ISBN 0-521-54071-2 Restauración y revolución (1814-1871) en 1812.]] en 1848.]] Tras abdicar el último monarca del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, se inició, en los antiguos estados que lo componían, una dispar búsqueda por crear un estado nacional alemán unificado. La cuestión territorial se debatía entre la creación de una «gran Alemania», que incluyese los territorios germanófonos austriacos o una «pequeña Alemania», formada exclusivamente por otros estados. A esta disyuntiva se sumaba la cuestión institucional sobre el reparto de poder entre el pueblo y la corona. La cuestión se planteó de manera concreta tras la caída del Primer Imperio Francés. Napoleón, el emperador de los franceses, fue derrotado, pero el hecho de terminar con la dominación extranjera no les reportó a los alemanes una Alemania unida dentro de la Confederación Germánica, implantada en 1815. En marzo de 1848, la revolución estalló en Alemania. Convertir a Alemania en un estado nacional e institucional suponía tener que definir qué pertenecía a Alemania. El primer Parlamento libremente elegido, en Fráncfort del Meno, descubrió que no era posible forzar el establecimiento de un estado nacional pangermánico, con inclusión de Austria. Este hecho planteó la solución de la «pequeña Alemania», en la forma de un imperio bajo la hegemonía del Reino de Prusia. El parlamento exigió que, como emperador alemán, el rey de Prusia tendría que renunciar a su carácter divino y concebirse a sí mismo como ejecutor de la voluntad del pueblo, exigencia ésta que el monarca rechazó en 1849, impidiendo de esta forma que se realizara la unificación alemana. En la década de 1860 el Canciller Otto von Bismarck favoreció en Prusia al ejecutivo contra el Parlamento. La cuestión del poder político externo se resolvió con la Guerra de las Siete Semanas en 1866, en el sentido de la «pequeña Alemania». Imperio alemán (1871-1918) .]] Alemania fue unificada como un moderno estado-nación en 1871, cuando se forjó el Imperio Alemán, con el Reino de Prusia como su principal constituyente. Después de la derrota francesa en la Guerra franco-prusiana, el Imperio Alemán (Deutsches Kaiserreich) fue proclamado en Versalles el 18 de enero de 1871. La dinastía Hohenzollern de Prusia lideró el nuevo imperio, cuya capital se estableció en Berlín. El imperio fue una unificación de las partes dispersas de Alemania, excepto Austria (Kleindeutschland, o «pequeña Alemania»). A partir de 1884, Alemania inició el establecimiento de varias colonias fuera de Europa. En el período posterior a la unificación de Alemania, el emperador Guillermo I oriento la política exterior garantizado la posición de Alemania como una gran nación al forjar alianzas para aislar a Francia por la vía diplomática, y evitar la guerra. Sin embargo, durante el reinado de Guillermo II, Alemania, al igual que otras potencias europeas, dio un curso imperialista que provocó fricciones con los países vecinos. La mayoría de alianzas en las que Alemania había estado previamente implicada no se renovaron, y nuevas alianzas excluyeron al país. En concreto, Francia estableció nuevas relaciones mediante la firma de la entente cordiale con el Reino Unido y la obtención de vínculos con el Imperio Ruso. Aparte de sus contactos con Austria-Hungría, Alemania se vio cada vez más aislada. En la Conferencia de Berlín, Alemania se unió a otras potencias europeas para reclamar su parte de África. Alemania de obtuvo la propiedad sobre varios territorios áfricanos en la parte este, sudoeste, Togolandia y Camerún. La lucha por África causó tensiones entre las grandes potencias que pueden haber contribuido a crear las condiciones que llevaron a la Primera Guerra Mundial. El atentado de Sarajevo (1914) en el que murió el heredero de la Corona del Imperio Austrohúngaro, desencadenó la Primera Guerra Mundial. Alemania, como parte de los Potencias Centrales, sufrió la derrota contra las Potencias Aliadas en uno de los conflictos más sangrientos de todos los tiempos. La Revolución de Noviembre estalló en 1918, y emperador Guillermo II abdicó. Un armisticio que ponía fin a la guerra se firmó el 11 de noviembre y Alemania se vio obligada a firmar el Tratado de Versalles de 1919. En su negociación fueron excluidas las Potencias derrotadas en contradicción con la diplomacia tradicional de la posguerra. El tratado fue percibido en Alemania como una humillante continuación de la guerra por otros medios y su dureza se cita a menudo como un factor que facilitó el posterior ascenso del nazismo en el país.Stephen J. Lee: Europe, 1890–1945. Routledge 2003, p. 131. ISBN 0-415-25455-8. República de Weimar (1919-1933) La adversidad económica, debida tanto a las condiciones de la paz como a la gran depresión mundial, es considerada una de las causas que provocaron el respaldo por parte de los líderes de opinión y los votantes alemanes hacia los partidos antidemocráticos. Aunado a esto, durante la guerra y hasta su fin se había mantenido a la sociedad alemana con la idea de que la victoria era casi segura y la falta de una invasión alimentó la teoría (Dolchstoßlegende) de que fueron las fuerzas democráticas (y comunistas, así como los judíos) las que traicionaron a la patria y provocaron la derrota. En las elecciones extraordinarias de julio y noviembre de 1932, el Partido Nacional-Socialista Alemán de los Trabajadores (NSDAP, «partido nazi») obtuvo 37,3% y 33,0% de los votos, respectivamente. La inestabilidad política y la imposibilidad de crear un gobierno firme obligó a que el presidente del gobierno tuviera que nombrar al canciller (Präsidialkanzler), algo que de origen era tarea del parlamento. El 30 de enero de 1933, por presión del NSDAP, el presidente (jefe de Estado) Paul von Hindenburg (canciller durante la Primera Guerra) nombró canciller (jefe de gobierno) al líder del NSDAP, Adolf Hitler. Alemania Nazi (1933–1945) (1935).]] tras la Batalla de Berlín en 1945.]] Tras la muerte de Hindenburg se denominó a Adolf Hitler Jefe de Estado, lo que dio inicio a la Alemania Nazi. El 27 de febrero de 1933, el Reichstag fue incendiado. Algunos derechos democráticos fundamentales fueron derogados posteriormente en virtud de un decreto de emergencia. Una Ley de Hitler dio al gobierno el pleno poder legislativo. Sólo el Partido Socialdemócrata de Alemania votó en contra de ella; los comunistas no pudieron presentar oposición, ya que sus diputados habían sido asesinados o encarcelados.Roderick Stackelberg, Hitler's Germany: origins, interpretations, legacies. Routledge 1999, p. 103. ISBN 0-415-20114-4.Scheck, Raffael. Establishing a Dictatorship: The Stabilization of Nazi Power Colby College. Retrieved 2006, 07-12. Un estado totalitario centralizado fue establecido por una serie de iniciativas y decretos, haciendo de Alemania un Estado de partido único. La industria se reguló para desplazar la economía hacia una base de producción de guerra. En 1936 las tropas alemanas entraron en la Renania desmilitarizada, y el Primer Ministro británico Neville Chamberlain impulso su política de apaciguamiento que resultó insuficiente. La política de Hitler de anexionar tierras vecinas para hacerse con Lebensraum ('espacio vital') que incluyó a Austria y a Checoslovaquia anexionándose la parte checa y estableciendo un gobierno títere en Eslovaquia, llevó al estallido de la Segunda Guerra Mundial el 1 de septiembre de 1939, cuando atacó Polonia. Inicialmente Alemania obtuvo éxitos militares rápidamente (de ahí el término Blitzkrieg — 'guerra relámpago') y consiguió el control sobre los Países Bajos, Bélgica, Luxemburgo, norte y oeste de Francia y posteriormente sobre Dinamarca, Noruega, Yugoslavia y Grecia en Europa, y Túnez y Libia en el norte de África. Además tenía como aliados firmes al Imperio de Japón (quien hacía su propia invasión por Asia y Oceanía) e Italia (que ya había invadido Albania, Etiopía, controlaba Libia junto con los alemanes y atacaba Malta y el Egipto Británico. Sus aliados, más bien vasallos, fueron el Gobierno de Vichy (la Francia Sur controlada por el mariscal Petâin y todos sus territorios africanos y asiáticos: Marruecos, Argelia, Siria...), Finlandia, Eslovenia, Croacia, Hungría, Rumanía y Bulgaria. Otros Estados tenían que colaborar con los alemanes para que no hubiese represalias y no fuesen invadidos, así que su neutralidad estaba claramente manifiesta, evidentemente al estar rodeados por territorios alemanes no les quedaban muchas opciones, estos Estados fueron Suecia, Andorra, Mónaco, Suiza, Liechiestein, San Marino, El Vaticano y Turquía. En el verano de 1941 un ejército de más de 3 millones de hombres invadieron la Unión Soviética, rompiendo el tratado de no agresión firmado 2 años antes. Hubo 3 ejércitos que se dirigieron, uno dirección Leningrado, otro a Moscú y el otro a Ucrania y llegando hasta Stalingrado y los campos petrolíferos de Maykop y Grozni. Los alemanes fueron apoyados con ingentes tropas de Finlandia, Bulgaria, Italia, Rumanía e Hungría entre otros. Finalmente, Alemania fue detenida en la Batalla de Inglaterra, durante la cual la Luftwaffe fue derrotada por la RAF. El ataque a la Unión Soviética en 1941 demostró que el ejército nazi era insuficiente para abarcar un territorio de esas dimensiones. Sus fracasos en las campañas rusas de 1941 (llegar a Moscú y cortar los suministros procedentes de Siberia) y 1942 (llegar al mar Caspio para hacerse con el petróleo), así como el ingreso de los Estados Unidos (en diciembre de 1941) en el conflicto, dieron un giro que llevó a la destrucción del país bajo los bombardeos perpetrados por los aliados, que solamente se detuvieron tras la capitulación del régimen nazi el 8 de mayo de 1945. En lo que más tarde llegó a ser conocido como el Holocausto, el régimen Nazi promulgó políticas gubernamentales para avasallar a varios sectores de la sociedad: Judíos, comunistas, gitanos, homosexuales, Francmasones, disidentes políticos, sacerdotes, predicadores, opositores religiosos, y las personas con discapacidad, entre otros. Durante la época nazi, unos once millones de personas fueron asesinadas en el Holocausto, entre ellos seis millones de judíos y tres millones de polacos. La Segunda Guerra Mundial y el genocidio nazi son responsables de alrededor de 50 millones de muertos en Europa. División y reunificación (1945-1990) Alemania perdió parte considerable de su territorio, que además fue ocupado y dividido entre los aliados durante más de 45 años. Se estima que entre 12 y 14 millones de alemanes étnicos y sus descendientes fueron desplazados de las antiguas posesiones del Imperio. En 1949, tras aprobarse en el oeste una nueva Constitución, se creó la República Federal de Alemania (RFA), que al cabo de pocos años recobraría parte de su soberanía, incluyendo la capacidad de mantener un ejército, y pasaría a integrarse, en occidente, como miembro de las Comunidades Europeas y de la OTAN. Por su parte, la República Democrática Alemana (constituida en 1949 como respuesta a la fundación de la RFA) entraría desde un primer momento a formar parte del Pacto de Varsovia y el bloque soviético. De esta forma, encarnó la situación que se vivía a nivel mundial en el marco de la Guerra Fría. Berlín, la antigua capital imperial, fue dividida en dos bloques. La parte oriental de la ciudad, bajo control comunista, construye un muro para evitar el contacto y la huida de su población hacia la parte occidental, fenómeno que se había intensificado a lo largo de la década de los años 50, como consecuencia del Milagro económico alemán. La tibia persecución de los criminales del Régimen nazi provocó el rechazo, por parte de las nuevas generaciones de la RFA, lo que contribuyó al estallido de las protestas de 1968. La RDA, en cambio, se veía a sí misma como un nuevo estado, creado por los combatientes antifascistas y de ningún modo asociado al régimen nazi. Por esa razón, y por temor a desatar discusiones políticas que pusieran en peligro la supremacía del partido único, no se llevó a cabo una reflexión amplia sobre lo sucedido durante la guerra. Esta falta de autocrítica ha determinado que la mayoría de los actos de xenofobia en la actualidad ocurran en la ex-RDA.«OSTALGIA», Diario El Mundo, Consultado el 25 de septiembre de 2008Xenofobia, la enfermedad alemana, Consultado el 25 de septiembre de 2008 , tras la reunificación.]] Tras una historia de incidentes y desencuentros entre los dos estados alemanes, el muro de Berlín se abrió a la circulación el 9 de noviembre de 1989, con posterioridad a las fugas masivas de ciudadanos de la RDA hacia territorio occidental, que se produjeron a través de Hungría y Checoslovaquia en el verano de ese mismo año. Alemania se reunificó el 3 de octubre de 1990, recobrando su plena soberanía, al quedar definitivamente suprimido el régimen de control político y militar de las potencias vencedoras de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. La reunificación alemana tuvo consecuencias en todos los ámbitos de la vida alemana, como la participación alemana en operaciones de la ONU para la imposición de la paz, una actitud más crítica de la contribución de los extranjeros a la vida alemana, y enormes costos para los contribuyentes de los antiguos estados. La Alemania reunificada conserva tradiciones que se remontan al siglo XIX: el sufragio universal y la estructura parlamentaria, desarrollada en tiempos del Reichstag. Se ha conservado también cierta continuidad espacial: el Tratado Dos más Cuatro, acta fundacional internacional de la Alemania reunificada, reafirmó la solución de la «pequeña Alemania». Los acuerdos establecieron la retirada gradual de las tropas soviéticas de Alemania Oriental con la garantía por parte de la OTAN de no situar fuerzas en el este de la Alemania unificada. Desde que en 1950, Robert Schuman, el ministro francés de origen alemán, La familia adquirió la nacionalidad alemana tras la anexión de Mosela al Imperio alemán en 1871, estatus que conservó hasta 1918 pronunciara su célebre declaración, ambos países, Francia y Alemania, se consideran el motor de las comunidades europeas que han dado origen a la actual Unión Europea. Gobierno , sede del Bundestag alemán.]] , Presidente de Alemania.]] Es una república federal, democrática, representativa y parlamentaria. El sistema político alemán opera bajo un marco establecido en el documento constitucional de 1949 conocido como la Grundgesetz (Ley Fundamental). Al llamar el documento Grundgesetz, en lugar de Verfassung (constitución), los autores expresaron la intención de que sería sustituido por una constitución adecuada una vez que Alemania fue reunificada como un estado. Las enmiendas a la Grundgesetz generalmente requieren una mayoría de dos tercios de ambas cámaras del parlamento; los artículos que garantizan los derechos fundamentales, la separación de poderes, la estructura federal, y el derecho de resistir a los intentos de derrocar la constitución son válidos en perpetuidad y no pueden ser modificados.Article 79 of the Grundgesetz (German) Bundesministerium der Justiz. Retrieved 2008, 12-07. A pesar de la intención inicial, la Grundgesetz sigue en vigor después de la reunificación alemana en 1990, aunque con algunas modificaciones. El Bundeskanzler (Canciller Federal), actualmente Angela Merkel, es el jefe de gobierno y ejerce el poder ejecutivo, similar al papel de un Primer Ministro en otras democracias parlamentarias. El poder legislativo recae en el parlamento compuesto por el Bundestag (Dieta Federal) y el Bundesrat (Consejo Federal), que en conjunto forman un único tipo de órgano legislativo. El Bundestag es elegido mediante elecciones directas respetuosas de la representación proporcional. Los miembros del Bundesrat representan a los gobiernos de los dieciséis estados federales y son miembros de los gabinetes de estado. Los respectivos gobiernos estatales tienen el derecho de nombrar y remover a sus enviados en cualquier momento. Desde 1949, el sistema de partidos ha estado dominado por la Unión Demócrata Cristiana y el Partido Socialdemócrata de Alemania, aunque los partidos más pequeños, como el Partido Democrático Libre (que ha tenido miembros en el Bundestag desde 1949) y la Alianza 90 / Los Verdes (que ha controlado escaños en el Parlamento desde 1983) han desempeñado también un papel importante.Christian Democratic Union/Christian Social Union U.S. Library of Congress. Retrieved 2006, 12-07. El jefe de Estado alemán es el Bundespräsident (presidente), elegido por la Bundesversammlung (convención federal), una institución integrada por los miembros del Bundestag y un número igual de delegados estatales. El segundo funcionario alemán más alto en el orden de precedencia es el Bundestagspräsident (presidente del Bundestag), que es elegido por el Bundestag, siendo responsable de supervisar las sesiones del cuerpo. El tercero, y más alto oficial de la Jefatura de gobierno es el Canciller, que es designado por el Bundespräsident después de haber sido elegido por el Bundestag. El Canciller se puede remover de manera constructiva a través de una moción de no confianza por parte del Bundestag, donde simultáneamente se elige a un sucesor. Estados Los 16 estados (Länder, Bundesländer) que abarca Alemania se subdividen en 439 distritos (Kreise) y ciudades (Kreisfreie Städte). |- | % S= % de superficie sobre el total de la superficie de Alemania. H/km²= Se considera el promedio de habitantes por km². |} Relaciones exteriores , Ministro Federal de AA.EE. (Presidente del CUE, 1er sem. de 2007).]] Unión Europea En el plano de la Unión Europea, cuenta con la representación más numerosa en el Parlamento Europeo, en virtud de su condición de país más poblado de la Unión; además, el alemán Hans-Gert Pöttering es el Presidente del Parlamento Europeo y Günter Verheugen es uno de los vicepresidentes de la Comisión Europea para el período 2004-2009. La Presidencia alemana del Consejo de la Unión Europea, en el primer semestre de 2007, estuvo enmarcada dentro del sistema de administración rotativa de dicha institución. Fue la duodécima ocasión que Alemania asume la Presidencia desde que se iniciara este proceso en 1958. La vez anterior fue durante el primer semestre de 1999 bajo la presidencia de Joschka Fischer. Como es habitual, aunque el jefe de gobierno de Alemania es Angela Merkel, fue Frank-Walter Steinmeier el Ministro Federal de Relaciones Exteriores quien ofició como Presidente del Consejo de la Unión Europea. Entre los aspectos más destacados de esta Presidencia estuvieron el acuerdo sobre el uso del 20% de energías renovables en la UE para el 2020,Objetivo vinculante 20% uso energías renovables 2020 así como la redacción de la Declaración de Berlín,Texto íntegro de la Declaración de Berlín pero el mayor logro fue el acuerdo que dio origen al Tratado europeo de Lisboa. Fuerzas Armadas trabajando en un cementerio de los caídos de guerra alemanes.]] Las fuerzas armadas reciben el nombre de Bundeswehr; compuestas por el Ejército (Heer), la Fuerza Naval (Deutsche Marine), la Fuerza Aérea (Luftwaffe), los servicios médicos centrales y los ramas del comando de la ayuda de servicio común. En tiempo de paz, la Bundeswehr es ordenado por el Ministro de Defensa y el Canciller, quien además es comandante en jefe cuando el país está en el estado de guerra. El servicio militar obligatorio dura nueve meses y el gobierno destina el 1,6% del PIB para la defensa nacional. Por su alto grado de desarrollo tecnológico civil en el ámbito de la Ingeniería nuclear y aeroespacial, es capaz de desarrollar armas nucleares si su gobierno lo decide. Su industria militar produce armas que van desde tanques, y vehículos blindados, hasta artillería, submarinos y barcos de combate. La mayoría de las armas son manufacturadas para la Fuerza Armada Federal o para los aliados en la OTAN. Según el artículo 24 GG Alemania puede limitarse en su soberanía para conservar la paz europea o mundial y trabajar en conjunto con una organización internacional. Alemania forma parte de la OTAN y como tal ha participado en Afganistán, Kosovo y en la Segunda Guerra del Golfo, entre otras. Además, junto a la Unión Europea trabajó por la paz en Darfur. Derecho de Hamburgo.]] El Tribunal de justicia es independiente del poder ejecutivo y el legislativo. Tiene un estatuto civil que se basa en el derecho romano con algunas referencias al derecho germánico. El B''undesverfassungsgericht'' (Tribunal Constitucional Federal), con sede en Karlsruhe, es el Tribunal Supremo alemán responsable de asuntos constitucionales, con el poder de realizar procesos de revisión judicial.Federal Constitutional Court, Bundesverfassungsgericht.de, Consultado el 13 de abril de 2007 Actúa como la más alta autoridad jurídica y se asegura de que las prácticas de los poderes legislativo y judicial se ajustan a la práctica la Ley Fundamental para la República Federal de Alemania (Ley Fundamental). Actúa con independencia de los otros órganos del Estado, pero no puede actuar en su propio nombre. El sistema del tribunal supremo, llamado Oberste Gerichtshöfe des Bundes, cuenta con dependencias especializadas. Para las causas civiles y penales, el más alto tribunal de apelación es el Tribunal Federal de Justicia, con sede en Karlsruhe y Leipzig. La sala es de estilo inquisitorial. Otros tribunales federales son el Tribunal Federal del Trabajo en Erfurt, el Tribunal Social Federal de Kassel, el Tribunal Federal de Hacienda en Múnich y el Tribunal Administrativo Federal en Leipzig. El derecho penal y derecho privado están codificados en el plano nacional en el Strafgesetzbuch y el Bürgerliches Gesetzbuch, respectivamente. El sistema penal se dirige hacia la rehabilitación del criminal, su objetivo secundario es la protección del público en general.§ 2, StVllzg, gesetze-im-internet.de, Consultado el 13 de abril de 2007 Para lograr este último, el condenado penal puede ser puesto en prisión preventiva (Sicherheitsverwahrung), además de regular la pena si se le considera una amenaza para el público en general. El Völkerstrafgesetzbuch regula las consecuencias de los crímenes de lesa humanidad, genocidio y crímenes de guerra. El poder legislativo está dividido entre la federación y los estados. La ley fundamental estipula que los estados deben seguir las disposiciones del poder legislativo a nivel estatal, salvo casos designados por la propia ley fundamental. La ley federal prevalece sobre la ley de cada estado, ya que el poder legislativo reside en el nivel federal. El Bundesrat es el órgano federal a través del cual los estados participan en la legislación nacional. Cada estado tiene sus propios tribunales constitucionales. Geografía Tiene la segunda población más grande en Europa (después de la Rusia europea) y el séptimo país más grande. Su territorio abarca 357.021 km², que consta de 349.223 km² de terreno y 7.798 km² de agua. Extendiéndose desde los altos picos de los Alpes (punto más alto: el Zugspitze a 2.962 m de altura) en el sur a las costas de los mares Báltico y del Norte. En el centro del país se encuentran las tierras altas forestales y al suroeste la Selva Negra. No posee territorios de ultramar. Algunos de sus ríos más importantes son el Rin, el Elba, el Danubio y el Meno. Entre los lagos destacan el de Constanza y el Müritz. Clima La mayor parte de Alemania tiene un clima templado húmedo en el que predominan los vientos del oeste. El clima es moderado por la Corriente del Atlántico Norte, que es la extensión norte de la Corriente del Golfo. Este calentamiento de agua afecta a las zonas que limitan con el Mar del Norte incluyendo la península de Jutlandia y la zona a lo largo del Rin, que desemboca en el Mar del Norte. Por consiguiente, en el noroeste y el norte, el clima es oceánico, las lluvias se producen durante todo el año con un máximo durante el verano. Los inviernos son suaves y los veranos tienden a ser frescos, aunque las temperaturas pueden superar los 30° C (86° F) durante períodos prolongados. En el este, el clima es más continental, los inviernos pueden ser muy fríos, los veranos pueden ser muy cálidos, por lo que a menudo son registrados largos períodos secos. La parte central y el sur son regiones de transición que varían de clima moderado a oceánico continental. Una vez más, la temperatura máxima puede exceder de 30° C (86° F) en verano. German Climate and Weather World Travels. Retrieved 2006, November 30. Fauna .]] La mayor parte de los mamíferos viven en bosques donde se pueden encontrar animales como el corzo, el ciervo común, el jabalí, el zorro rojo, el gamo europeo y muchos mustélidos. Los castores y nutrias son habitantes cada vez más raros en los ríos. Otros mamíferos grandes que vivieron en otra época en Europa Central fueron exterminados como el uro, el oso pardo, el alce, el caballo salvaje, el bisonte europeo o el lobo. Recientemente han emigrado algunos alces y lobos de Polonia y la República Checa buscando mejores provisiones pero en el caso del restablecimiento del lobo y el oso es muy problemático debido a la mala reputación de estos animales en la población. El águila real se encuentra únicamente en los Alpes en la zona de Bavaria y el quebrantahuesos que se encontraba en otra época en esta zona fue exterminado. Los rapaces de presa más frecuentes son el ratonero común y el cernícalo común al contrario que el halcón peregrino el cual es menos numeroso. Flora Como el país está en una zona con clima templado su flora se caracteriza por amplios bosques de madera y coníferas. La amplia madera existente es sobre todo procedente de hayas rojas. Además son comunes otros árboles como el roble, el abedul o el pino. Destacan zonas amplias de flora como la alpina (Alpes bávaros) o la subalpina (Selva Negra o Harz). ', sirena de la mitología germánica, de gran belleza y delicioso canto, que se colocaba en una roca sobre el Rin y con su canto seducía a los navegantes. Escultura que se levanta a orillas del río en Renania.]] Actualmente el 29.5 por ciento de la superficie estatal es boscoso. Con ello es uno de los países más ricos en bosque de la Unión Europea. Entre las plantas la acacia de flor blanca tiene una gran aceptación en la población siendo común su presencia. También hay un creciente interés por la producción de Flora apícola y principalmente cereales (cebada, avena, centeno, trigo), patatas y maíz. En los valles que están junto al río, entre otros el Moselle, el Ahr y el Rin, el paisaje fue reformado para la producción del vino. Hidrografía Los tres ríos principales son: *Rin (Rhein en alemán) con una parte alemana de 865 kilómetros cuenta con varios tributarios importantes como el Neckar, el Meno y el Mosela. *Elba con una parte alemana de 727 kilómetros que desemboca en el Mar del Norte. *Danubio (Donau) con una parte alemana de 687 kilómetros. Otros ríos importantes son los citados Neckar y Meno y otros como el Isar en el sudeste, o el Weser en el norte. Entorno y la mayor capacidad de energía solar en el mundo se han instalado en Alemania. La energía renovable generó el 14% del total del consumo de electricidad del país en 2007.German lessons, The Economist, Retrieved 2008, April 29.]] Es un país conocido por su conciencia medioambiental. Starting points and focus of environmental communication German Federal Environmental Foundation, Retrieved 2007, November 25. Los alemanes en su mayoría consideran que las causas antropogénicas son un factor importante en el calentamiento global y son casi unánimes en pensar que la acción es necesaria, pero están más divididos que las personas de otros países sobre la urgencia de dicha acción. Está comprometida con el Protocolo de Kioto y varios otros tratados de promoción de la diversidad biológica, bajo las normas de emisión, el reciclaje, el uso de energías renovables y apoya el desarrollo sostenible a nivel mundial.Reinforcing Germany's environmental protection industry Umweltbundesamt, Retrieved 2007, November 25. Sin embargo, el país tiene una de las emisiones de dióxido de carbono per cápita más altas de la Unión Europea. Las emisiones de combustión de carbón y las industrias de servicios públicos contribuyen a la contaminación atmosférica. La lluvia ácida, como consecuencia de las emisiones de dióxido de azufre está dañando los bosques. La contaminación de las aguas negras en el Mar Báltico y los afluentes industriales de los ríos en la antigua Alemania oriental se han reducido. El gobierno del ex-canciller Schroder anunció la intención de poner fin al uso de la energía nuclear para producir electricidad. Economía , sede del BCE en Fráncfort del Meno.]] Por el desarrollo de su economía, es considerada en términos generales como la tercera potencia mundial y la primera de Europa. En 2006 su Producto interior bruto (PIB) rebasó los 3 billones de dólares US. Sus bazas industriales son diversas; los tipos principales de productos fabricados son medios de transporte, aparatos eléctricos y electrónicos, maquinaria, productos químicos, materiales sintéticos y alimentos procesados. Es foco de riqueza y eso se refleja en la creciente economía del centro de Europa. Con una infraestructura de carreteras amplias y un excelente nivel de vida, es una de la naciones más desarrolladas del mundo. En palabras del ex-Ministro Federal de Relaciones Exteriores, Joschka Fischer, Alemania es «campeón mundial de las exportaciones», dado el movimiento favorable en el comercio exterior del país desde 2004, que ha dado a los alemanes un superávit exportador. Francia es el más importante socio comercial de Alemania y viceversa. En 2005, Francia con un 10,2%, volvió a ser el principal destino de las exportaciones alemanas y el origen del 8,7% de las importaciones. En 2006, más del 14 % de las exportaciones francesas tuvieron como destino a Alemania y cerca del 17 % del total de las importaciones francesas provino de Alemania. Los países de la Unión Europea son los principales compradores de los productos alemanes (Reino Unido el 7,8% e Italia el 6,9% en 2005). El principal socio comercial de Alemania fuera de Europa son los Estados Unidos, país al que en 2005 realizo el 8,8% de sus exportaciones y del que recibio el 6,6% de sus importaciones. El Deutsche Bundesbank (Banco central) y el Banco Central Europeo (BCE) tienen su sede central en la ciudad de Fráncfort del Meno. En 2006 se inició la construcción del edificio del Banco Central Europeo. Infraestructuras es el tercero de Europa en número de pasajeros.]] es la segunda mayor ciudad portuaria en Europa.]] Desde que en los años 1930 la Alemania nazi iniciara la construcción de la primera red de autopistas a gran escala en el mundo, el país dispone de vías de comunicación rápidas (Autobahnen) que suman cerca de 12.000 km cubriendo la totalidad del territorio. Además cuenta con más de 40.000 km de carreteras, lo que convierte en el país con mayor densidad de vías para vehículos. La totalidad de autopistas del país son gratuitas para vehículos particulares; a partir de 2005, los camiones de carga deben pagar un peaje que se descuenta automáticamente vía satélite, una vez que el camión deja la ruta, y que es porcentual al número de kilómetros recorridos. Alemania es líder mundial también en la construcción de canales. Esta clase de construcción milenaria tomó renovado impulso a partir del siglo XIX. El Canal de Kiel, que une el mar del Norte con el mar Báltico, es uno de los más imponentes. Numerosos canales fluviales, como el Rin-Meno-Danubio, el Dortmund-Ems o el Elba-Seitenkanal, dotan al país de una completa red de canales. Por otra parte, las energías renovables en Alemania representan un papel creciente en el desarrollo del país, especialmente desde que el partido político Bündnis 90 / Die Grünen formó parte del gobierno central. Ciudades como Friburgo de Brisgovia disponen de modernas instalaciones para el aprovechamiento de la energía solar. Las grandes regiones industriales, como cuenca del Ruhr, región Rin-Meno o Colonia, han desarrollado un dinamismo económico que mantiene su base industrial y que además ha sabido implementarse en el área de los servicios. Demografía alemana desde 1961 (en miles de habitantes).]] Con más de 82 millones de habitantes, es el país más poblado en la Unión Europea. Sin embargo, su tasa de fecundidad de 1,39 hijos por madre es uno de los más bajos del mundo, y la Oficina Federal de Estadística estima que la población se reducirá a entre 69 y 74 millones en 2050 (69 millones de asumir una migración neta de +100000 por año, 74 millones de asumir una migración neta de +200.000 por año). Alemania tiene una serie de grandes ciudades, siendo Berlín la más poblada, sin embargo la mayor aglomeración urbana es la región Rin-Ruhr. Desde de diciembre de 2004, unos siete millones de ciudadanos extranjeros han sido registrados, y el 19% de los residentes del país son extranjeros o tienen algún origen extranjero. El grupo más numeroso (2,3 millones) es de Turquía,Bernstein, Richard. A Quiz for Would-Be Citizens Tests Germans' Attitudes New York Times. March 29, 2006. Retrieved 2006, November 30. y la mayoría del resto son de países europeos como Italia, Serbia, Grecia, Polonia y Croacia.Foreign population on 31 December 2004 by country of origin Federal Statistical Office Germany January 24, 2006. Retrieved 2007, January 1. Naciones Unidas ubica a Alemania como el tercer mayor receptor de emigrantes internacionales en todo el mundo, alrededor del 5%, o 10 de los 191 millones de emigrantes, o sea alrededor del 12% de la población del país.State of World Population 2006 United Nations Population Fund. 2006. Retrieved 2007, 01-01. Como consecuencia de las restricciones, el número de inmigrantes que buscan asilo justificando origen étnico alemán (en su mayoría procedentes de la antigua Unión Soviética) ha ido disminuyendo constantemente desde 2000.[http://www.destatis.de/presse/deutsch/pm2006/p2690025.htm ''Erstmals seit 1990 weniger als 600 000 Ausländer zugezogen], German Federal Statistics Bureau (Statistiches Bundesamt Deutschland) , July 6 2006. Retrieved on 2007, January 1. Cultura .]] El país es a menudo llamado Das Land der Dichter und Denker (la tierra de poetas y pensadores). La cultura alemana comenzó mucho antes del surgimiento de Alemania como nación-estado y abarcó a toda la zona de habla alemana. Desde sus raíces, la cultura, en Alemania se ha formado por las principales corrientes intelectuales y populares en Europa, tanto religiosas como laicas. Como resultado, es difícil identificar una determinada tradición alemana separado del marco más amplio de la alta cultura europea. Otra consecuencia de estas circunstancias es el hecho de que algunas figuras históricas, tales como Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart y Nicolás Copérnico, entre otras, aunque no fueron ciudadanos de Alemania en el sentido moderno, deben ser considerados en el contexto del ámbito cultural alemán para comprender su trabajo. En Alemania se han desarrollado algunos de los más renombrados compositores de la Música clásica europea, con inclusión de Johann Sebastian Bach, Ludwig van Beethoven, Johannes Brahms y Richard Wagner. A partir del año 2006, Alemania es el quinto mercado de la música en el mundo y ha influido en la música pop y rock a través de artistas como Kraftwerk, Scorpions, Rammstein y Tokio Hotel. Numerosos pintores alemanes han gozado de prestigio internacional a través de su trabajo en diversas corrientes artísticas. Hans Holbein el Joven, Matthias Grünewald, y Alberto Durero eran importantes artistas del Renacimiento, Caspar David Friedrich del Romanticismo, y Max Ernst del surrealismo. Entre las contribuciones alemanas en la arquitectura se incluyen los estilos carolingio y Otoniano, que son importantes precursores del románico. La región más tarde se convirtió en el sitio de las obras importantes en estilos como el gótico, renacentista y barroco. Es especialmente importante en los primeros movimientos modernos, sobre todo a través del movimiento Bauhaus fundado por Walter Gropius. Ludwig Mies van der Rohe se convirtió en uno de los más renombrados arquitectos del mundo en la segunda mitad del siglo XX. La fachada de vidrio en los rascacielos fue idea suya.2006 A Dictionary of Architecture and Landscape Architecture (Paperback), Second (en inglés), Oxford University Press, 880. ISBN 0-19-860678-8 Ciencia ]] de 1885.]] Alemania ha sido el hogar de algunos de los más destacados investigadores en diferentes campos científicos.Back to the Future: Germany - A Country of Research German Academic Exchange Service (2005, 02-23). Retrieved 2006, 12-08. Es así que cerca de 100 alemanes (de nacionalidad u origen) han sido laureados con el Premio Nobel. El trabajo de Albert Einstein y Max Planck fue crucial para la fundación de la física moderna, que Werner Heisenberg y Max Born desarrollararon aún más.Roberts, J. M. The New Penguin History of the World, Penguin History, 2002. Pg. 1014. ISBN 0-14-100723-0. Ellos fueron precedidos por físicos como Hermann von Helmholtz, Joseph von Fraunhofer, y Daniel Gabriel Fahrenheit. Wilhelm Conrad Röntgen descubrió los rayos X, un logro que le hizo el primer ganador del Premio Nobel de Física en 1901.The Alfred B. Nobel Prize Winners, 1901–2003 History Channel from The World Almanac and Book of Facts 2006. Retrieved 2007, 01-02. En Alemania y otros países los rayos X se denominan "Röntgenstrahlen" (rayos de Röntgen). El trabajo de Heinrich Rudolf Hertz en el ámbito de la radiación electromagnética fue fundamental para el desarrollo de las modernas telecomunicaciones.Historical figures in telecommunications. International Telecommunication Union. January 14, 2004. Retrieved 2007, 01-02. Wilhelm Wundt es célebre por haber desarrollado el primer laboratorio de psicología, a la que dio la categoría de ciencia.Kim, Alan. Wilhelm Maximilian Wundt Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy. Jun. 16, 2006. Retrieved 2007, 01-02. Alexander von Humboldt y su trabajo como científico natural y explorador fue fundacional para la biogeografía.The Natural History Legacy of Alexander von Humboldt (1769 to 1859), Humboldt Field Research Institute and Eagle Hill Foundation. Retrieved 2007, 01-02. Numerosos importantes matemáticos han nacido en Alemania, incluidos Carl Friedrich Gauss, David Hilbert, Bernhard Riemann, Gottfried Leibniz, Karl Weierstrass y Hermann Weyl. Alemania ha sido también el hogar de famosos inventores e ingenieros, como Johannes Gutenberg, quien se acredita la invención de la imprenta de tipos móviles en Europa; Hans Geiger, el creador del contador Geiger, y Konrad Zuse, que construyó el primer ordenador digital totalmente automático.Horst, Zuse. The Life and Work of Konrad Zuse Everyday Practical Electronics (EPE) Online. Retrieved 2007, 01-02. Inventores, ingenieros e industriales, como el conde Ferdinand von Zeppelin, Otto Lilienthal, Gottlieb Daimler, Rudolf Diesel, Hugo Junkers y Karl Benz contribuyeron a dar forma moderna al automóvil y a la tecnología del transporte aéreo.Automobile. Microsoft Encarta Online Encyclopedia 2006. Retrieved 2007, 01-02.The Zeppelin U.S. Centennial of Flight Commission. Retrieved 2007, 01-02. Importantes instituciones de investigación son la Sociedad Max Planck, el Helmholtz-Gemeinschaft y la Sociedad Fraunhofer. Estas trabajan de forma independiente o conectadas externamente al sistema universitario contribuyendo en una medida considerable a la producción científica. El prestigioso premio Gottfried Wilhelm Leibniz se concede a diez científicos y académicos cada año. Con una adjudicación máxima de 2,5 millones de euros, es uno de los premios de investigación más altamente dotados en el mundo.Gottfried Wilhelm Leibniz Prize, DFG, Accessed March 12, 2007 Educación , la más antigua de Alemania.]] La responsabilidad de la supervisión educativa recae principalmente en los estados federales a título individual, mientras que el gobierno sólo tiene un papel secundario. El jardín de infancia es de caracter opcional, e imparte educación para todos los niños entre tres y seis años, después, la escolarización es obligatoria por lo menos durante diez años. U.S. Library of Congress. Dec. 2005. Retrieved 2006, 12-04. La educación primaria suele durar cuatro años y las escuelas públicas no están estratificados en esta etapa. En contraste, la educación secundaria incluye cuatro tipos de escuelas sobre la base de la capacidad del alumno según lo determinado por las recomendaciones del profesorado: el Gymnasium, que incluye la mayoría de niños más inteligentes, prepara a los estudiantes para los estudios universitarios y la asistencia dura ocho o nueve años, dependiendo del estado; el Realschule tiene una gama más amplia de especial interés para estudiantes intermedios y dura seis años; el Hauptschule prepara alumnos para la enseñanza profesional, y el Gesamtschule combina los tres enfoques. El Informe PISA, evalúa las habilidades de los estudiantes de 15 años de edad en los países de la Organización para la Cooperación y el Desarrollo Económico y una serie de países socios. En 2006, los escolares alemanes han mejorado su posición con respecto a años anteriores, clasificándose (estadísticamente) en un nivel significativamente superior a la media (rango 13) en las ciencias, y no significativamente por encima o por debajo de la media en matemáticas (rango 20) y habilidades de lectura (rango 18). Las diferencias socio-económicas son elevadas, y el rendimiento de los alumnos es más dependiente de este factor que en la mayoría de otros países. Para entrar en una universidad, los estudiantes de secundaria necesitan aprobar el examen Abitur, similar al Advanced Level, también es posible entrar a la universidad con un Fachabitur, el cual es un Abitur especializado, por ejemplo, en economía. Los estudiantes que posean un diploma de una escuela de formación profesional pueden entrar a una Universidad de Ciencias Aplicadas. La mayoría de las universidades alemanas son de propiedad estatal. En todas las universidades hay que pagar los impuestos administrativos, los cuales son entre 50 y 200 euros. En algunos Estados además hay que pagar por derechos de matrícula que ascienden hasta los 500 euros por semestre.Tuition Fees in Germany German Academic Exchange Service. Retrieved 2006, 11-30. Las universidades son reconocidas a escala internacional, lo que indica el elevado nivel de educación en el país. En el ranking THES 2006, diez universidades alemanas fueron clasificadas entre las primeras doscientas del mundo.World University Rankings — A 2006 ranking from THES - QS of the world's research universities. Religión a orillas del río Rin forma parte del Patrimonio de la Humanidad.]] El cristianismo es la mayor denominación religiosa con 53 millones de adeptos (64%).Christen in Deutschland 2005(German), EKD, Retrieved 2007, November 11-25. La segunda mayor religión es el islamismo con 3,3 millones de seguidores (4%), seguido por el budismo y el judaísmo, ambos con cerca de 200.000 adeptos (0,25% ). El hinduismo tiene unos 90.000 adeptos (0,1%). Todas las demás comunidades religiosas tienen menos de 50.000 (o inferior a 0,05%) adherentes. Cerca de 24,4 millones de alemanes (29,6%) no han registrado denominación religiosa. El protestantismo se concentra en el norte y el este y el catolicismo romano se concentra en el sur y el oeste. Cada una de ellas comprende alrededor del 31% de la población; el 1,7% de la población total se declara a sí mismos cristianos ortodoxos, entre ellos los serbios y los griegos son los más numerosos. El actual Papa, Benedicto XVI, nació en Baviera. El numero de personas sin religión, entre ellas los ateos y agnósticos ascienden a 29,6% de la población, y son especialmente numerosos en la antigua Alemania del Este y las principales áreas metropolitanas.Religionen in Deutschland: Mitgliederzahlen Religiosenwissenschaftlicher Medien- und Informationsdienst. November 4, 2006. Retrieved 2006, November 30. De los 3,3 millones de musulmanes la mayoría son sunitas y alevitas de Turquía, pero hay un pequeño número de chiitas.Germany Euro-Islam.info. Retrieved 2006, November 30. Según la encuesta del Eurobarómetro de 2005, el 47% de los ciudadanos alemanes respondieron "Creo que hay un Dios", mientras que el 25% respondió "Creo que hay una especie de espíritu o fuerza vital" y el 25% dijo "No creo que exista ningún tipo de espíritu, dios, la vida o la fuerza". Idiomas , Suiza y Turquía.]] El alemán es el oficial y principal idioma hablado en Alemania. Se trata de uno de los 23 idiomas oficiales en la Unión Europea, y uno de los tres idiomas de trabajo de la Comisión Europea, junto con el inglés y francés. Además hay otros idiomas minoritarios que son reconocidos nativos: el danés, el sorabo, el romaní y el frisón. Estos están protegidos oficialmente por la ECRML. Los lenguajes más utilizados son el turco, el polaco, los idiomas de la Península Balcánica y el ruso. El alemán estándar es una lengua germánica occidental y está estrechamente relacionada con el inglés, el neerlandés y el sueco. La mayoría del vocabulario alemán se deriva de la rama germánica de la familia lingüística indoeuropea. Importantes minorías de palabras derivadas del latín, griego, y una cantidad menor de francés. El alemán se escribe usando el alfabeto latino. Además de las 26 letras estándar, el alemán cuenta con tres vocales con diéresis, es decir, ä, ö y ü, así como la Eszett o scharfes S (s fuerte) ß. En todo el mundo, el alemán es hablado por aproximadamente 100 millones de hablantes nativos y también alrededor de 80 millones de hablantes no nativos. El alemán es el idioma principal de cerca de 90 millones de personas (18%) en la Unión Europea. El 67% de los ciudadanos alemanes afirman ser capaces de comunicarse en al menos una lengua extranjera, el 27% por lo menos en dos idiomas distintos del propio. Filosofía .]] La literatura alemana se remonta a la Edad Media y las obras de escritores como Walther von der Vogelweide y Wolfram von Eschenbach. Diversos autores y poetas alemanes han ganado gran renombre, incluyendo Johann Wolfgang von Goethe y Friedrich Schiller. Las colecciones de cuentos populares publicados por los Hermanos Grimm popularizó el folclore alemán en el plano internacional. La influencia de autores del siglo XX incluyen Thomas Mann, Bertold Brecht, de Hermann Hesse, Heinrich Böll y Günter Grass. La influencia de Alemania en la filosofía es históricamente significativa y muchos notables filósofos alemanes han contribuido a dar forma a la filosofía occidental desde la Edad Media. Gottfried Leibniz y sus contribuciones al racionalismo, Immanuel Kant, Georg Wilhelm Friedrich Hegel, Friedrich Wilhelm Joseph Schelling y Johann Gottlieb Fichte que forjaron el idealismo, Karl Marx y Friedrich Engels formularon la teoría comunista, Arthur Schopenhauer desarrollo la composición de pesimismo metafísico, Friedrich Nietzsche desarrollo el Perspectivismo, la obra de Martin Heidegger en Ser y Tiempo, y el de las teorías sociales Jürgen Habermas fueron especialmente influyentes. Medios de comunicación .]] Alemania es el mercado de televisión más grande de Europa, con unos 34 millones de hogares que disponen de televisión. Las numerosas cadenas públicas regionales y nacionales se organizan de acuerdo con la estructura política federal. Alrededor del 90% de los hogares alemanes tienen televisión por cable o televisión por satélite, y los telespectadores pueden elegir entre una variedad de libre acceso pública y los canales comerciales. El país es el hogar de algunos de los más grandes conglomerados de medios de comunicación, incluyendo Bertelsmann y la editorial Axel Springer. Cine El cine alemán fue especialmente influyente durante los años de la República de Weimar con los expresionistas alemanes como Robert Wiene (El gabinete del Doctor Caligari) y Friedrich Wilhelm Murnau. La época nazi produjo obras significativas como la pelicula Münchhausen (1943) o el controvertido trabajo de la directora Leni Riefenstahl. Durante el periodo 1970–1980 directores como Volker Schlöndorff, Werner Herzog, Wim Wenders, Rainer Werner Fassbinder colocaron el cine alemán de vuelta en la escena internacional con sus películas a menudo provocadoras. Más recientemente, películas como Das Boot (1981), Lola rennt (1998), Good bye, Lenin! (2003), Gegen die Wand (2004), Der Untergang (2004) y Das Leben der Anderen (2007) han gozado de éxito internacional. El Festival de Cine de Berlín, celebrado anualmente desde 1951, es uno de los festivales de cine más prestigiosos. La ceremonia anual de los Premios del Cine Europeo se celebra cada dos años en la ciudad de Berlín, donde se encuentra la Academia del Cine Europeo. Los estudios Babelsberg, en Potsdam, son los más antiguos de gran escala en el mundo y constituyen un centro internacional para la producción de películas. Deporte siete veces Campeón del Mundo en la Formula1.]] La participación de Alemania en los Juegos Olímpicos ha sido una de las más destacadas desde que se realiza este evento. El país organizó los Juegos Olímpicos de Verano en 1936 y en 1972 Alemania Occidental hizo lo propio. La Federación Alemana de Deportes Olímpicos (DOSB) cuenta con más de 27 millones de miembros. Según datos de esta organización, aproximadamente la tercera parte de la población del país realiza la práctica deportiva a través de un club o asociación en alguna de las más de 200.000 instalaciones de carácter deportivo que existen en el territorio y en los 2.400 clubes del país.Daten und Fakten, dosb.de, Consultado el 25 de septiembre de [[2008 Por su parte la Federación Alemana de Fútbol (DFB) cuenta con más de 26.000 clubes, totalizando 6 millones de miembros, la membresía más grande de cualquier federación deportiva en el mundo. La selección de fútbol de Alemania ha conseguido tres copas mundiales (en 1954, 1974 y 1990) y tres eurocopas (1972; 1980 y 1996). En tres ocasiones llegó a la final de la Eurocopa sin ganarla (1976, 1992 y 2008). Asimismo, el país fue sede de los campeonatos mundiales de 1974 y 2006. A nivel de clubes destacan equipos como el Bayern Munich, el más laureado del país y a su vez, uno de los clubes más grandes de Europa. Su mayor hito fue el ganar tres copas de Europa de forma consecutiva (1974, 1975 y 1976. Posteriormente ganaría en 2001). También están el Hamburgo SV, el Borussia Dortmund, clubes que también ganaron la Copa de Europa, en 1983 y 1997, respectivamente; aparte de otros campeones europeos como el Bayer Leverkusen, Borussia Mönchengladbach, Werder Bremen y Schalke 04. Alemania también se destaca en el fútbol femenino, categoría en la que ha conquistado dos coronas de campeona del mundo 2003 y 2007. En cuanto al automovilismo, Alemania es una de las naciones principales a nivel mundial. Con numerosos automóviles ganadores de carreras como conductores alemanes. Precisamente el más exitoso conductor de Fórmula 1 en la historia es el alemán Michael Schumacher. También el ciclismo es un deporte popular en Alemania y uno de los mejores ciclistas de los tiempos recientes, Jan Ullrich, ganó el Tour de Francia en 1997 y finalizó segundo en cinco ocasiones. En hockey sobre hierba, Alemania ha obtenido dos medallas de oro en el torneo masculino del campeonato mundial de hockey sobre hierba, una en 2002 y otra en 2006; y otras dos medallas de oro en el torneo femenino, una en 1976 y otra en 1981. Gastronomía .]] .]] La cocina alemana varía enormemente de una región a otra. Las regiones del sur de Baviera y Suabia, por ejemplo, comparten una cultura culinaria con Suiza y Austria. Carne de cerdo, carne de vacuno, y aves de corral son las principales variedades de la carne consumida, con la carne de cerdo como la más popular. A lo largo de todas las regiones, la carne se come con frecuencia en forma de salchicha. Más de 1500 diferentes tipos de salchichas se producen en el país. Los llamados alimentos orgánicos han ganado una cuota de mercado de alrededor del 3,0% y se prevé que sea una tendencia creciente. El desayuno es usualmente una selección de cereales y la miel o mermelada con pan. Algunos alemanes comen embutidos o queso con pan para el desayuno. Más de 300 tipos de panes son conocidos en todo el país. Al ser un país de inmigrantes, ha adoptado muchos platos internacionales. Platos italianos como pizza y pasta, o turcos y árabes como el kebab están bien establecidos, sobre todo en ciudades grandes. Restaurantes chinos y griegos están también considerablemente extendidos. Aunque el vino es cada vez más popular en muchas partes de Alemania, la bebida nacional es la cerveza. El consumo de cerveza por persona en el país está disminuyendo, pero con 116 litros por año está todavía entre los más altos del mundo. De 18 países occidentales encuestados, el consumo per cápita de refrescos resultó ser inferior a la media (14ª en la lista), mientras que el consumo de jugo de frutas es uno de los más altos (tercero en la lista). Sociedad Alemania se ha promovido a sí mismo como la «Tierra de las ideas». Una campaña que se inició en el año 2006 que acompaña a la fase final de la Copa Mundial de Fútbol tiene su continuación en 2008. La campaña se centra en las innovaciones recientes de instituciones públicas y privadas, universidades e institutos de investigación, empresas, así como proyectos sociales y culturales. Desde las celebraciones de la Copa Mundial de la percepción interna y externa de la imagen del país ha cambiado. En las encuestas realizadas a nivel mundial conocidas como el Índice de GMI Anholt, Alemania finalizo en segunda posición después de valorar criterios económicos, evaluación de la reputación del país en términos de cultura, la política, su pueblo y su atractivo para los turistas. Es legal y socialmente un país tolerante hacia los homosexuales. Las uniones se han permitido desde el año 2001. Gays y lesbianas pueden adoptar legalmente el hijo de su pareja. Durante la última década del siglo XX, Alemania transformó su actitud hacia los inmigrantes considerablemente. Hasta mediados de los años noventa fue la opinión generalizada de que no era un país de inmigración a pesar de que aproximadamente el 10% de la población de origen no alemán. Con un gasto de 58.000 millones de euros en viajes internacionales en 2005, los alemanes han invertido más dinero que cualquier otro país. Los destinos más populares fueron Austria, España, Italia y Francia. Referencias Véase también *Lenguas de Alemania *Relaciones franco-alemanas *Cronología de la Unión Europea *Lista de exónimos españoles para topónimos alemanes *Símbolos de Alemania *Alemania Occidental Enlaces externos *Portal oficial de Alemania *Información de Alemania *Ministerio de Relaciones Exteriores *Oficinas Económicas y Comerciales de España en Alemania Categoría:Alemania